monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Khezu Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information Loathsome wyverns that live inside caves. Near blind, they detect their prey by smell. They are capable of generating electric shocks, which they use to paralyze their prey. Taxonomy Khezu is seen by many as an oddity. It is a wyvern, but its exact classification is still a mystery. Some now theorize it as a "missing link" between psuedowyverns and true wyverns. It may be part of a larger group of so far yet uncomfirmed "subterreanean wyverns". The Gigginox may also be one of these Wyverns. Habitat Range Underground cave systems primarily, also spotted above ground in damp areas such as swamps. Khezu need to keep their skin moist so their habitable range is very limited. If a Khezu were to move to the surface, it may quickly fall prey to larger, more agile wyverns. Khezu's layer of fat allows it to be one of the few wyverns capable of surviving in the Snowy Mountains. They have also been seen in the Old Jungle and Swamp caves, possibly due to the moisture and rivers flowing inside. It is believed that the Khezu migrates to the Snowy Mountains to breed. Ecological Niche Subterrenean predator. Khezu survive through infrequent feedings on ambushed prey. They survive in an environment that offers no other large predators and so little competition, although they still possess a powerful defensive ability probably because some caves are still occasional nesting sites for the fiercest predators like Tigrex. Little is known about the creature due to its extremely difficult nature to track. Biological Adaptations Khezu inhabit the dark reaches of caves, only rarely emerging to the outside world. Through years of evolution, the Khezu's eyes have withered away, and the creature is now completely blind--a feature made up for by an excellent sense of smell and hearing. Khezu also have more stubby, weaker wings (flying is less of a necessity when living underground, although the wings are stronger than Monoblos, Diablos and Gravios so can be used for clumsy flight through very short distances) than other wyverns. When flying to another area, the Khezu flaps its wings frantically to stay in the air (Gypceros has stubby wings but even they can fly much better than the Khezu; other wyverns can even glide for a while and the Khezu can't). They have a moist skin over a thick layer of fat to keep them warm and alive for long periods with only occasional meals. Their tails have evolved an unusual organ like a large suction cup with teeth (compare to those of an octopus), which they use to hang from the ceilings of caves to assist their ambushing tactics. The Khezu's skin is so pale that you can actually see some of its blood vessels and veins on its body. The Khezu's soft and moist skin is very prone to scratches, and on its body, you can see quite a few scratches (even more when they are weak). Khezus' hind legs are very well developed like a frog, allowing it to leap to the ceilings of caves with ease, and also as an attack. Khezu are hermaphrodites, which means they are male and female at the same time, a trait which also likely developed from its solitary lifestyle. To reproduce, they inject their young into prey, where the whelps incubate until they are able to go out on their own. At this point they kill their living womb and get their first meal by eating the unfortunate creature alive from the inside out. It is possible that the Khezu can generate electricity in a similar way to an electric eel, and it can fire it from its mouth by spitting some goo, saliva or any other liquid while it is charged with electricity and paralyze its unfortunate victim. Behavior Khezu aggressiveness is closely tied to its senses. If the wyvern cannot detect prey, it will quite literally remain blind to their presence. Khezu are ambush predators, lying in wait near underground water sources or cave entrances waiting for unweary prey to enter their domain. Khezu will often retreat to cave ceilings to gain a better understanding of their surroundings, dropping down to continue their attack only when ready. Category:Monster Ecology